Phantom Lord
Phantom Lord was one of the strongest guilds in Earth Land prior to being disbanded. Phantom Lord served as the titular main antagonist faction of the Phantom Lord Arc of the anime/manga series Fairy Tail but was ultimately defeated during its war with Fairy Tail. Location Phantom Lord, unlike most other guilds, possessed multiple buildings and branches, one of its representative bases was situated in Oak Town, and its real headquarters was located in the countryside again not far from Oak Town. History Phantom Lord was already renowned several years before the rise of another guild, bound to be eventually be considered the strongest in Fiore: Fairy Tail. The rivalry between these two guilds began in the year X768, during the annual meeting of the Guild Masters. After the Masters had gotten a bit drunk, Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Master, started bragging about his guild and all of the Mages part of it. This caused the similarly drunk Jose Porla to try to compete his guild against Makarov's. Eventually, Jose began to bad-mouth Fairy Tail, something which angered Makarov, with the both of them starting to fight. The battle ended with Makarov the victor and Jose beaten badly, resulting in Jose never again attending a regular meeting, and in the beginning of his never-ending hatred towards Fairy Tail and of his guild's rivalry with it. Strength Phantom Lord was a renowned guild, said to possess unsurpassed Magic, skills and resources, and was considered to be as powerful as its long-lasting rival, Fairy Tail. Despite this being untrue, with it having eventually succumbed to Fairy Tail during the Guild War which Phantom itself had started, it was still a considerably powerful guild. Its Guild Master, Jose Porla, was one of the Ten Wizard Saints, was said to hold an amount of Magic Power equal to Makarov Dreyar, and was able to easily overpower a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber, although she was already critically injured when facing him, while at the same time remotely overpowering the majority of Fairy Tail's members through his shades. The guild had five S-Class Mages in its ranks: Aria, Juvia Lockser, Sol and Totomaru made up the elite team Element 4, while Gajeel Redfox, acting on his own, was said to be the most formidable member under Jose himself and was fearfully reputed for his use of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Said group didn't seem to be as powerful as Fairy Tail's own S-Class Mages, considering that their defeat happened when Fairy Tail's top members Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar and Mystogan were absent, but could nonetheless hold its own against Mages considered worthy of the S-Class, namely Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman Strauss; the first one, who has proven himself on several occasions as particularly strong even among the top S-Class candidates of Fairy Tail, has proved to be equally strong with Totomaru (up to the total defeat of the latter by the hand of a surprise attack by Gray and Elfman) and was also brought on the verge of defeat first by Aria, and then by Gajeel. Phantom Lord was also said to have a lot of members, likely more than Fairy Tail itself. Members Fate of Former Members Following the conclusion of the Guild War between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, the Fairy Tail guild as victorious and Phantom Lord suffered the punishment. In response to their actions, Phantom Lord was immediately disbanded by orders of the Magic Council and its members parted ways. *Jose Porla - Jose was stripped of his status as one of the elite Ten Wizard Saints and lost his title as Guild Master when Phantom Lord was disbanded as punishment for their war with Fairy Tail. He's now been reduced a mere mage and his current whereabouts are unknown. *Juvia Lockser - Juvia ended up falling deeply in love with Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail and as a result, she ended up helping them during the Tower of Heaven incident against Jellal Fernandes and she was eventually recruited into joining Fairy Tail. *Gajeel Redfox - Gajeel was left on his own and was solo following Phantom Lord's dissolution. He was eventually discovered by Makarov with the help of Juvia due to her concern for him and he was also recruited into joining Fairy Tail. *Boze and Sue - Became hardcore admirers and fans of Fairy Tail and have been seen routing for them whenever they are at major public events. *Aria and Sol - Lost their S-Class statuses after Phantom Lord had disbanded along with their former team, the Element 4, and were reduced to normal mages. Their current whereabouts are unknown. *Totomaru - Following his defeat at the hands of Natsu his companions, he developed a deep resentment towards him for defeating him during the Phantom Lord-Fairy Tail War. He lost his S-Class status and ended up becoming a Magic Teacher where he forbids his students from even mentioning Natsu in his class. Gallery The Phantom Lord Guild Emblem.png|The iconic emblem of the Phantom Lord Guild. The Phantom Lord Guild Emblem.jpg|Emblem of Phantom Lord 400px-Phantom_Lord_Guild.jpg|The Phantom Lord Guild base in Oak Town Phantom_Lord_HQ.jpg|Phantom Lord HQ Phantom Lord Insignia.png|Banner of Phantom Lord Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Kidnapper Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Organizations Category:Egotist Category:Elitist Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Supervillains